Pyaar Mein Grand Masti
by CID Romance
Summary: No summery. Just peep into the story...


_**Hello guys. This is a short OS on my favorite couples on CID. It's bold guys so…**_

_**###################################################################################**_

_**SOMEWHERE IN A ROOM**_

Man: Raju yeh le jaake soup mein daaldo…

Raju: Yeh kya hain sahib…

Man: Yeh aisi dawa hain jisse peete hi ek ghante mein aadmi aur aurat ek dusre ki taraf aakhrishat hote hain…

Raju went away with the bottle.

Man: Ab main dekhta hun ki kaun meri tijorian lootne waale the…

_**PARTY HALL **_  
><em><strong> 11.00 PM<strong>_

There were only youngsters in the party. CID team was also present with their couple. All were drinking soup (Samajh gaye honge aap… Kyun…?). CID girls were one side & the boy were other side.

Tarika: Hmmm… Yummy soup…

Tasha: Haan wakaj mein… Kyun…?

Anjalie: Yup pehli baar aisa soup piya hain…

Shreya: Haan yaar. Main toh 2 aur piyungi…

Purvi: Bilkul… Kyun Ishu…? **(receiving no answer from Ishita)**… Ishu…

All girls turned towards Ishita & saw her passing naughty glance towards the boys group. They followed her gaze & saw Dushant standing in full red form drinking soup. All girls laughed & Ishita broke from the trance.

Kaajal: Yaar Ishu kyun bechare Dushant sir ko insecure feeling de rahi ho…

Ishita: Kya karun yaar who itne hot aur handsome hain…

Roma: Hey bhagwaan. Ishu who tera hi boyfriend hain kissi aur ka nahin…

Ishita: are yaar maana ki woh mera bf hain lekin yaar woh mere paas aane se bohot darta hain… Bohot sharmeela hain…

Divya: Are jiski tum jaisi gf hain who bechara toh darega hi na…

Ishita: Nikhil se poochna padega…

Divya turned red & the other laughed.

Anjalie: Are yaar sabar kar… Who tujhe propose zaroor karega…

Ishita: 6 mahine hogaye hain humare iss rishte ko, lekin jab bhi sahab mujhe propose karna chaate hain pata nahin kahan se uska Cd hi atak jaata hain…

Purvi: Are yaar chill…. Intezaar ka phal meetha hota hain…

Ishita: Haan Sachin sir se zjaada kaun jaanta hain ki yeh phal kitna meetha hain…

Purvi blushed to her hardest. All the girls laughed.

_**BOYS SIDE**_

Kavin saw Dushant in red form.

Kavin: Kya hua Dushant…?

With Kavin voice the other shifted their attention towards Dushant.

Dushant**(stammering)**: Kuch… Kuch nahin…?

Abhijeet: Agar kuch nahin huwa hain toh itna laal kyun horahe ho…?

Dushant: Nahin sir main kahan laal horaha hun…?

Daya: Acha…

Dushant: Haan sir woh shaayed lights ki wajah se…?

Rajat: Lights…? Kaunse lights…?

Abhijeet: Dushant babu yeh lights ka chakar Vivek ne bhi ek baar chalaya tha, lekin pakra gaya…

Dushant: Woh sir… Woh…**(glancing towards Ishita who was still staring at him)**

Kavin followed the gaze & understood why Dushant was turning red.

Kavin: Acha toh yeh baat hain…?

Sachin: Kya baat kain Kavin…?

Kavin pointed towards Ishita & the others understood.

Boys except Dushant**(smirking)**: Ohhhhhhh…

Abhijeet: Toh issiliye janaab lal horahe hain…

Dushant blushed more. The others laughed seeing him.

_**00.00 AM**_

Something happened to the people in the hall.

Daya**(whispering in Abhijeet's air)**: Yaar yeh humme kya horaha hain…?

Abhijeet**(trying to control himself)**: Yaar pata nahin…

They turned & saw their wife & girlfriend looked at them in that way( In which way I think u understood).

_**SONG: Grand Masti( Title Song )**_  
><span><strong>(U can Imagine Abhijeet &amp; Rajat as Vivek Oberoi, Daya &amp; Sachin as Aftab Shivdasani, Dushant &amp; Kavin as Ritesh Deshmukh. Because there were 6 girls in the song so I will put 6 couples, that's why I have split 1 role into 2. Rest are only dancing.)<strong>  
><em><strong> MUSIC<strong>_

**Boys: I got a rocket **  
><strong> In my pocket<strong>  
><strong> Oh! baby come and launch it<strong>  
><strong> So we can fly away now<strong>  
><strong> Get in the room and lock it <span>(2X)<span>**

**Abhijeet: Pyaar ka signal de de baby**  
><strong> Raat ke baj gaye barah (12)<strong>

**Its time (3X)**

**Tarika: Engine dil ka dhadak raha hai**  
><strong> High ho gaya para<strong>

**Just feel it _(3X)_**

**Daya: Pyaar ka signal de de baby**  
><strong> Raat ke baj gaye barah (12)<strong>

**Tasha: Engline dil ka dhadak raha hai**  
><strong> High ho gaya para<strong>

**Rajat: Chumma tere galon ka**  
><strong> favorite hai dil walon ka<strong>

**Boys: Let's do it baby**  
><strong> Do it baby<strong>  
><strong> Do grand masti<strong>

**All: Grand masti**  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Pe pe pe pe<strong>  
><strong> Hey!<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Pe pe pe pe<strong>  
><strong> Yo!<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Pe pe pe pe<strong>  
><strong> Hey!<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Pe pe pe pe<strong>  
><strong> Yo!<strong>

_**MUSIC**_

**Girls: Let's Doo…ooo**

**Boys: Let's do it**  
><strong> Let's do it<strong>  
><strong> Sa 4<strong>

**Sachin: Bade bade bade achche lagte hai**

** Tewar ye tere tujhpe jachte hai**

**Purvi: Hila hila hila ke rakh diya humko**  
><strong> Awesome tere latke jhatke hai<strong>

**Kavin:: Dhumka tera laakhon ka**  
><strong> AC hai in aankhon ka<strong>

**Boys: So Let's do it baby**  
><strong> Do it baby<strong>  
><strong> Do grand masti<strong>

**All: Grand masti**  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Pe pe pe pe<strong>  
><strong> Hey!<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Pe pe pe pe<strong>  
><strong> Yo!<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Pe pe pe pe<strong>  
><strong> Hey!<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Pe pe pe pe<strong>  
><strong> Yo!<strong>  
><strong> Grand Masti<strong>

**Boys: I got a rocket**  
><strong> In my pocket<strong>  
><strong> Oh! baby come and launch it<strong>  
><strong> So we can fly away now<strong>  
><strong> Get in the room and lock it<strong>

**Girls: Let's Doo…ooo**

**Boys: Let's do it**  
><strong> Let's do it<strong>  
><strong> Sa 4<strong>

**Dushant: Utha utha utha ke le jaaunga**  
><strong> Bonut pe dil ke baithaunga<strong>

**Rajat: Ghuma ghuma ke steering tere jalwon ka**  
><strong> Haule haute horn bajaunga<strong>

**Ishita: Main ton speed breaker hoon**

**Shreya: Full on accelerator do**

**Boys: So let's do it now**  
><strong> Do it now<strong>  
><strong> Do Grand Masti<strong>

**All: Grand masti**  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Pe pe pe pe<strong>  
><strong> Hey!<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Pe pe pe pe<strong>  
><strong> Yo!<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Pe pe pe pe<strong>  
><strong> Hey!<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Pe pe pe pe<strong>  
><strong> Yo!<strong>

_**MUSIC**_

**Hey you baby**  
><strong> Get on the floor<strong>  
><strong> And do that Grand… Masti<strong>

**Grand masti**  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Pe pe pe pe<strong>  
><strong> Hey!<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Pe pe pe pe<strong>  
><strong> Yo!<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Pe pe pe pe<strong>  
><strong> Hey!<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Grand masti<strong>  
><strong> Pe pe pe pe<strong>  
><strong> Yo!<strong>

_**SONG ENDS**_

The couples left the place, where at the other side the couples were enjoying in the hall.

_**ABHRIKA CAR**_

Abhijeet was driving the car & Tarika was continuesly kissing him. They reached home & went inside it. Abhijeet kissed Tarika hard on her lips. After sometime they separated.

Abhijeet: Aaj jisne bhi yeh kaam kiya hain na. Bohot acha kiya hain….

Tarika: Really…?

Abhijeet just nodded & again pressed his lips on her. He picked her up & brought her in the bedroom. He made her lay on the bed & removed his jacket. Tarika was wearing a yellow-green gown with silver work. He laid on her & kissed her neck, while slowly moving his hands from her foot to her thighs. Tarika shivered by his touches & kisses. In one smooth grip he took off her dress leaving Tarika in her panties. He got up from the bed & removed his shirt, which buttons already was opened by Tarika. He removed his panties, parted her legs, placed himself in position & entered her. After sometime they reached their climax & slept in each other arms.

_**DAYSHA**_

Daysha reached home & went inside the house. Daya locked the main door & Tasha went to fresh up. After some time Tasha set the water temperature on low, when she felt someone behind her. She turned & saw Daya standing with his arms crossed over his chest leaning against the wall, looking at her.

Tasha: Kya dekh rahe ho…?

Daya: Yahi ki meri biwi iss duniya mein sabse zjaada khoobsurat hain…

Tasha: Acha…

Daya: Haan aur usse thand bhi bohot lag rahi hain…

Tasha turned in surprise how he got to know that she was feeling cold. She smiled & turned off the shower.

Tasha**(passionate voice)**: Toh apne iss biwi ko garmi dene nahin aaoge…

Daya smiled & started to open his shirt buttons, removed all his clothes & stepped into the shower. He turned the knob of the shower on & put it on cold water. He kissed Tasha hard. It was a passionate French kiss they were having. Daya hands were busy discovering her internal parts. Tasha moaned in his mouth, which turned Daya on. He lifted 1 of her leg & entered her. Tasha clutched his arms. They made love, reached their climax & went further in their bed.

_**RAJEYA**_

Rajeya entered home & Rajat went straight towards their bedroom. He was having feelings, but ignored it. Rajat put his watch on the dressing table, when Shreya turned him & kissed him on his lips. Firstly he was shocked, but later on he smiled under the kiss. Shreya had the head, so Rajat allowed her what she wanted to do. After sometime they broke apart & Shreya pushed him on the bed & sat on him. She opened his shirts buttons, removed it from his jeans & start kissing his chest. Rajat moaned. She kissed his possessive parts & Rjat was continuesly moaning. Shreya removed her dress & now she was in her bra & panties. She leaned towards hin & they had a eyelock. Her eyes were inviting him.

Rajat**(husky voice)**: Don't look at me like that…

Shreya: Why…?

Rajat: U r inviting me to own u…

Shreya: The what r u waiting for. Yeh koi investigation nahin hain, jiske leyi tumhe permission chahiye…

Rajat: Really…

Shreya: Uhuuu…

Rajat smiled & turned her over, so he was on the top & she was at the bottom. He leaned towards her & kissed her on her neck. Shreya moaned in pleasure.

Rajat**(whispering in her ear)**: Then get ready for a passionate night… Baby…

He slowly removed her bra & kissed her breast. Shreya's hand was in his hair. When he was done with his kissing work, he got up from the bed, removed his clothes, parted her legs & entered her. Shreya hugged him tightly. They reached their climax & slept in each other arms.

_**SACHVI**_

Sachvi reached home. They entered the house & Sachin sat on the sofa in order to remove his shoes, but… **(Kya kare woh HOT soup piya hain toh raat itni aasani se thore hi katne waali hain)**

Purvi sat beside him & kissed his neck. Sachin got what she wanted, but he was angry at her, or just pretending to be angry, so he untangled her hands & went straight into their bedroom.

Purvi: Sachu… Sachu I am sorry…

Sachin: Are tum sorry kyun bol rahi ho… Galti toh mera hi tha na…

He turned to go towards the bathroom, when Purvi held his wrist.

Purvi: Sorry na Sachu… Ab maaf bhi kardo…

Sachin turned his face towards the other side, while smiling.

Purvi**(thinking)**: Agar seedhi ungli se tel na nikle toh ungli tendhi karni parti hain…

Sachin removed his hand from her grip, but in a glimp Purvi pushed him on the bed. Sachin was shocked. Purvi sat on him & removed his t-shirt. She removed her dress & opened his belt. Purvi kissed his neck, while slowly stroking his private part. Sachin was moaning all the time. She putted passion marks on his neck & chest. She kissed his chest & went further down. She opened his jeans buttons. Sachin looked at her & she licked her lips. Sachin palms became sweaty. She removed his jeans & took his length in her mouth. Sachin gripped the bed-sheet. He was hard trying not to moan. When he felt he was gonna explode she left him & laid beside him. He opened his eyes & saw her lay beside him.

Purvi: I think tum abhi mujhse naraaz ho… Phir main toh chali…

She got up from the bed, but Sachin held her wristed & pulled her towards him. She fell on his & Sachin turned her while holding her waist.

Sachin: Kaun kambaqt itni der se tumse naraaz reh sakta hain.

Purvi: Toh phir aap kya kar rahe the…?

Sachin: Natak…

Purvi: Acha ji…

Sachin: Haan… Agar hum yeh naatak nahin karte toh yeh roop hum aapka kaise dekh pate devi…

Purvi blushed. Sachin smiled & kissed her neck. She moaned & Sachin removed her bra & panty. He looked at her full nude body. He kissed her breast & sucked them how their child will do. He went further down & kissed her inner thighs, he teased her not touching exactly where she wanted.

Purvi: Sachu…

Sachin smiled & did what she wanted. He placed himself between her legs & entered her. Purvi gripped his shoulders. They reached their climax & slept in each other arms.

_**KAVLIE**_

Kavlie reached home & entered the house kissing. Kavin locked the door & again kissed Anjalie. She pushed him on the wall & Kavin felt slight pain on his lower lips. He smiled knowing what Anjalie has done. They parted & Kavin lips turned red due the bite.

Kavin: Nikaal liya apna saara gussa ya aur bhi kuch baaki hain…

Anjalie: Abhi bohot kuch baki hain…

She held Kavin jacket with her both hands & kissed his neck in order to bite him. Kavin felt a gentle nip of her teeth, the lap of her tongue and the sucking on the soft skin of his neck. He knew what she had just done. She had put a passion mark, branding him as hers. But the passion mark wasn't red, but blue. She pushed him & went towards their bedroom. Kavin went after her. He held her waist & kissed her neck from backside. Anjalie shivered. He removed her dress & made her lay on the bed. He removed his jacket & his t-shirt. He removed her bra & panty. He kissed her chest & put a passion mark on her breast. His hands reached the mark between her legs. He went further down kissing. He kissed her inner thighs. Anjalie moaned & slide her hand in his hair. Her moan was turning Kavin on. He got up from the bed removed his jeans. He parted her legs & positioned himself. He brought his face near her ear.

Kavin**(whispering)**: Ready to be mine…

Anjalie: I am always yours….

Kavin smiled & pushed himself into her. Her body jerked, while Kavin bend down & kissed her neck. Her one hand was on his back & the other in his hair. They reached their climax & slept in each other arms.

_**ISHANT**_

Ishant reached Ishita home.

Dushant: Loh aagay tumhara ghar…

He turned & saw Ishita looking at him.

Dushant: Ish…

His sentence left incomplete, because Ishita blocked his mouth with hers. Dushant was shocked & was sitting as a statue. They broke from the kiss. Ishita got out from the car walked towards his side, opened the door & pulled Dushant out from the car & brought him in the house. She locked the main door & brought Dushant in her room & start kissing him. Realizing what Ishita was doing Dushant pushed her a bit far from himself.

Dushant: Nahin Ishu… Yeh galat hain…

Ishita: Kya galat hain… Humdono ek dusre se pyaar karte hain…

Dushant: Pyaar ka matlab yeh nahin hain ki hum saare simaayen paar karde…

Ishita: Kaisi seema Dushu… Mujhe poora haq hain… Aur tumhe mujhpe…

Dushant: Humari shaadi nahin huyi hain abhi… Yeh society ke khilaaf hain…

Ishita: Kya society ne yeh kabhi dekha ki ek anaath bacha pyaar ke liye kaise tarapta hain… Bolo Dushant…**(Dushant looked at her in shock)**… Kya mujhe koi haq nahin hain pyaar paane ka…**(she held Dushant color)**… Kya mujhe koi haq nahin hain apne aap ko poora karne ka… Kab tak intezaar karungi… Man ka milan hogaya hain humara lekin Dushu main tab tak poora nahin hongi jab tak main apne is jism ko tumhaare hawale nahin karungi… Just make me yours forever Dushu… Please…. Main tumhare baahon mein rehke who secure woh pyaar mehsus karna chaati hun… Main apne aap ko sambhaal sambhaal ke thak chuki hun… Ab main tumhe apne aap kom saupna chaati hun… I love u…

Dushant: I love u 2…

He hugged her & picked her bridal style & laid her on the bed. Dushant removed his t-shirt. Ishita opened her arms & he hugged her. In one smooth grip he took of her dress. He kissed her personal parts, making her moan. He removed her & his clothes, parted her legs & entered her. She clutched his arms, while tears slide down her eyes. Dushant saw that & sucked it, Ishita smiled feeling that she was in a secure shell. When Dushant fell he was about to explode, he tried to disconnect his body from hers, but Ishita pulled him back. She heard Dushant deep guttural growl & felt his hot release shoot to her womb. He disconnected their bodies & laid beside her. She turned & hugged him.

Dushant: Kyun kiya tumne aisa…?

Ishita: Kya…?

Dushant: Agar tum pregnant hogayi toh…?

Ishita: Mujhe koi fikar nahin… Kyunk main jaanti hun ki tum kabhi bhi mujhe akela nahin choroge…

Dushant: Itna bharosa…?

Ishita: Apne aap se bhi zjaada…

She smiled & tightly hugged him & they fell asleep in each other arms…

The couples spend their most romantic night, with someones different intention.

_**###################################################################################**_

_**Short OS… :D **_  
><span><em><strong> How was it…?<strong>_  
><span><em><strong> These couples are the centric my most favorite own made couples…<strong>_  
><span><em><strong> Please read &amp; review<strong>_  
><span><em><strong> bye bye tc love u all<strong>_


End file.
